Long time no see
by jellybean1990
Summary: was Reuions but i have spell checked and grammar checked it so it doesn't get deleted. hermione has not seen harry, ginny and ron for seven years until the 7th reuion where they find out she married draco.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked down with her two eldest children the halls of Hogwarts for the first time in seven years. After Harry had defeated voldemort Hermione had return to complete her education where she fell in love with her husband and no her husband was not Ron Weasley as so many though it would be. The relationship with Ron ended before it really began; she had caught him kissing another girl. Hermione and her family were invited to a reunion they were having and to say she was nervous was an understatement. After Hogwarts Hermione had distance herself from her friend in fear they would not approve of her love and marriage to Draco Malfoy. They had four beautiful children; Scorpius who was six, Daphne who was Four and the twins Haden and Orion who were two.

As the doors opened to the great hall she heard her name being called by an unforgettable voice, Hermione turned to see her three best friends. Hermione slightly squeezed Daphne and Scorpius's hand for to calm herself.

"It's ok mummy" they whispered.

Ginny looked the same as she had remembered, her hair was pulled into a half up half down style and she was wearing a chocolate brown A-line dress with a cream cardigan. She was holding a two year old boy with black messy hair to her chest. Harry had one of his arms wrapped around her waist while hold a little girl with red hair's hand she couldn't be older than 3 or 4. Harry looked the same and he wore black slacks and a red shirt. Ron look a lot different he had his hair very short and was dressed quite smartly, he had his arms a sleeping child about 5 and was holding hands with a woman that looked 6 months pregnant with straight red hair.

"Hermione that is you isn't it?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes Gin its me" Ginny rushed her and throw her arms around her without crushing her child.

"I missed you" Ginny stepped back taking in the child she had with her. "now who are these"

"My name is Scorpius I'm 6" scorpius shook Ginny's hand.

"And I'm Daphne and I 4"

"Very nice to meet you"

"You got married then?" Ron asked

"Yes I did I have four children altogether, Orion and Haden are with Draco"

"Draco as in malfoy?" Ron and Harry asked.

"I heard my name" Draco said coming to stand by Hermione. He was pushing a double pushchair to her and kissed her cheek "Mion is everything ok?"

"Yes Draco everything is fine"

"Potter, Potter and Weasley"

"Malfoy" Ginny and Harry said back.

"Ginny are these your children?"

"Yes Lily Molly Potter is holding Harry's hand she is 4, this is Albus Severus Potter is 2 ¼ " she motioned to the child in her arms. "and James sirus Potter is around playing with Dean and Emma son Richard. James is 6"

"Mummy James is my age can I go and play with him?"

"Of course you can once he comes back over here and you introduce yourself first" Hermione said then turned to the woman that Ron was with. "hello im Hermione and what is your name?"

"Katie Ron's wife and this is Rose our daughter" she said as the child woke up. "she is 5 ½ "

"Mummy she pretty" scorpius said pointing to Rose and trying to hide his blush.

"Ha she is my baby boy" Hermione smile.

"Mummy I'm not a baby any more" Hermione bent down and kissed his forehead.

"No but you are my baby"

"Keep your son away from my Rose" Ron hissed

"Ronald Billius Weasley stop it now they are only child" Hermione said in a very stern voice.

"Yes Ron you could be talking about you future son in-law" Ginny giggled.

"Mummy, why doesn't this man like me?"

"He just being silly like when daddy is when BJ talks to Daph" Rose wriggled out of Ron's arms and went over to Daphne and Scorpius.

"Daddy can be very silly and thank you" Rose kissed Scorpius on the cheek and he blushed even more " Mama I'm going to find James"

"Ok honey"

"Would you like to come as well" Scorpius looked up at his mum and Hermione nodded.

"Yes please" with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

Everyone turned to look at Ron who looked like he was going to explode.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron honey you ok?" Katie asked resting her hand on his chest.

"Mate you ok?" Harry asked after a worried look from Katie.

"I be damned if my daughter ends up with him" Ron muttered.

"Honestly Weasley the children what harm could it do them being friends it could put the Malfoy-Weasley feud behind us like the war" Draco said picking up a crying Haden. "Harry, Ginny, Katie and um Ron It would be wonderful if you would come to the manor for lunch next week I'm sure Hermione would love to catch up properly"

They stood their gapping at him as if he grew another head.

"That would be lovely Draco was it?" Katie said.

"That it would and yes my name is Draco" Hermione smiled at the effort he was putting in.

"So what do you to do?" Katie asked as they took their seats. Daphne and Lily had started playing with some dolls they had brought with them.

"Mion has been working on some books and writes advice column for witch weekly and 'it's all about quidditch' don't you Baby" Draco said putting the arm not holding Haden around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes my dragon and Draco works with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott in their own publishing company called 'it's all about quidditch'"

"Talking about me mione I'm flattered but your husband is sitting beside you and my wife is around here somewhere maybe later" Blaise smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"How is Pansy? she must be very let say not happy at the moment your daughter does not want to come out"

"That's about right" Pansy said hitting her husband around the head.

"Woman would you stop that you are" Blaise started but Pansy emotions took over and tears started to form in her eyes and walked away from the table. Blaise followed was heard saying "Baby not the tears anything but the tears"

"So Harry and Ron the last I heard you were Aurar's?" Draco asked trying to hide his laughter

"Yeah Ron and I are partners in division A and Gin used to be the chaser for the Holyhead harpies "

"Auntie mione Scor won't play with me" cam a little voice of Blaise and Pansy son.

"Oh sweet have you tried asking him I'm sure he will let you join in"

"He won't he with a girl"

"Rose is a lovey girl I'm sure if you ask they will let you join"

"He won't want to be my friend if he friends with a girl" BJ said sadly.

"Why that?" all the adults were intrigued in this conversation.

"All boys and girls do is kissing when they are with each other"

"Not all"

"You and Uncle Draco do, mummy and dad do, Uncle Theo and Auntie Millie do"

"Yes honey but we are married and in love "

"Oh ok" with that BJ walked off.

"Oh he's cute who are his parents?" Katie asked

"The couple that just came over Blaise and Pansy, his name is Blaise Junior but everyone calls him BJ" Hermione explained.

"Mama" Orion called holding his arms out to her. Hermione smiled as she picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Oh mione we don't know these little angels names" Ginny said cooing at the twins.

"Haden is on Draco's lap and this is Orion they are both turned two last Friday"

As the night came to a close they went looking for their children to take home and they came across the cutest thing. Scorpius and Rose were sitting on an arm chair a sleep. Scorpius with his arm around Rose's shoulder and Rose holding a book to her chest. Hermione walked over to them and bent down.

"Scor honey it's time to go home" Scorpius eyes fluttered open.

"Mummy can I see Rose again?"

"Of course sweetie they are coming over next week for lunch" Ron picked a still sleeping Rose up and smiled at Hermione and mouth 'see you later'.

"Good I like her" Hermione picked scorpius up and the flooed to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived back Hermione placed Scorpius into his bed and tucked him in.

"Mummy I love you" he whispered.

"I love you to baby boy" Hermione kissed his forehead and left the room.

Next Hermione went into Daphne's room picking up cuddly toys as she went. Hermione tucked Daphne in and kissed her forehead then repeating this with the twins. Hermione walked into her and Draco room straight into their walk-in wardrobe. She changed out of her dress into her baby doll nightie then went and snuggled into the empire size bed waiting for Draco.

"Tonight went well don't you think?" Hermione asked when she saw him come into the room.

"Yes I admit I'm not keen on calling him Ron but I would do anything to make you happy" Draco climbed into the bed next to Hermione and pulled her to him. "And I love to make you happy"

Draco kissed his way up and down her neck, moving his hand inside her top caressing her breasts. Hermione arched into his touch while pushing his boxers down setting his erection free. As Hermione straddled him when the door opened revealing Orion and Haden.

"Mama, Dada" the called walking into the room, Hermione pulled Draco's boxers up and rolled off of him.

"Come here babies" she cooed lifting them onto the bed one at a time and placed the twins in between them. "Bad dream?"

"Mmmmmm" the hummed cuddling into their parents and falling back to sleep.

"I am happy" Hermione whisper falling to sleep.

-()-

The next morning Hermione woke up to find Scorpius and Daphne sneaking in.

"Morning my babies"

"Morning mummy" Scorpius said climbing in to the bed and helping Daphne. She smiled getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Mion I love them but they are going to need to sleep in their own beds I'm getting very frustrated" Draco said wrapping his arms around her waist and dry humping her bottom.

"I know Draco, just remember that they are going to my parents to night so we can go to Narcissa charity gala and you can have me all night long" Hermione said turning in his arms and biting his lips.

"So looking forward to that"

"Mama, nana cissy said she is taking us to Ms Carol"

"Yes Daph Ms Carol would like you to be fitted for you costume"

"Will I be a good fairly god mother?"

"You will be the best princess" Draco said walking over to her throwing her up in the air.

"When is Scorpius girlfriend coming around" she asked from her father's arms.

"Soon baby girl" Hermione said kissing her on the cheek.

-()-

"Are you sure you will ok mum" Hermione asked her mother as she handed Orion over.

"I'm sure sweetie go and have fun" Hermione then flooed back to the manor.

-()-

Hermione held on to Draco's arm as they walked into the ballroom, she was wearing a Black long gown by Zuhair Murad and Draco wore black robes with a emerald green shirt. They walked over to greet Narcissa.

"Mother" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Narcissa"

"Draco Hermione you made it" she said kissing them on the cheek. "Isn't this wonderful we have already raised 42,000 gallons for the orphanage"

"That's amazing Narcissa"

"Well I let you two enjoy yourselves I have to mingle" with that she walked away.

"Mione" Ginny called rushing over to her.

"You look amazing Gin" as she did dressed in a Greece styled black/grey dress.

"Thank you, how come we hardly see you coming to these gala's you mother in-law organises huh?"

"Well she has had 12 in the last 6 years with two each year one for the orphanage and one for the magazine. I do come to most of them but have to leave early around about 9:30 for my babies Narcissa doesn't mind"

"Ah we turn up at 9:30 after the children are in bed and Hermione I love the dress that you are wearing"

"Thanks so wear is Harry?"

"Getting me a drink. Where's Draco?" Hermione looked behind her to where her husband was.

"Well he was here just moment a go"

"Mion we need to go Daphne has passed out and Robert has taking her to the hospital " Hermione looked stunned at him then rushed out of the door. "Could you please tell my mother?"

Ginny nodded

"Thank you"

-()-

When they arrived muggle hospital they ran to the reception.

"Hello I'm looking for Daphne Malfoy I'm her mother Hermione Malfoy and her father Draco Malfoy"

"Ah miss Malfoy is in the children's ward located on the 5 floor room 207"

When they arrived at the room the rushed in to see Robert sitting next to the bed reading a sleeping Daphne a story.

"Daddy what wrong what happened?"

"The doctor ran some tests and said that she is anaemic which is an Iron deficiency. Dr Pond will be back to speak to you in more depth"

A man mid 20's with brown hair and he was quite handsome.

"You must be Ms Malfoy" he said in a slightly flirty voice.

"That's Mrs Malfoy" Draco corrected "And I'm her husband and father of Daphne"

"Oh well Daphne has been diagnosed with anaemia which is an iron-deficiency. Iron-deficiency anaemia for infants in their earlier stages of development may have greater consequences than it does for adults. An animal made severely iron-deficient during its earlier life cannot recover to normal iron levels even with iron therapy. In contrast, iron deficiency during later stages of development can be compensated with sufficient iron supplements. Iron-deficiency anaemia affects neurological development by decreasing learning ability, altering motor functions, and permanently reducing the number of dopamine receptors and serotonin levels. Iron deficiency during development can lead to reduced myelination of the spinal cord, as well as a change in myelin composition. Additionally, iron-deficiency anaemia has a negative effect on physical growth. Growth hormone secretion is related to serum transferrin levels, suggesting a positive correlation between iron-transferrin levels and an increase in height and weight. This is also linked to pica as it can be a cause."

"What treatment and medication will she have to take?" Hermione asked smoothing her daughters hair.

"Well I will be prescribing some Iron supplements called Feroglobin-B12 which is a gentle liquid iron supplement, providing a organic form of iron, citrate complex, for improved absorption. It provides a gentle, excellent tasting source of iron and other nutrients for the normal formation of red blood cells, to help maintain energy levels, health and vitality."

"Can we take her home?" Draco asked.

"Yes you can discharge her and if you go down to the hospital medication collection you can collect the Feroglobin- B12"

Hermione and Draco took Daphne back to the manor with them telling Robert that they will bring her around for Sunday dinner and to collect the other 3 children. Hermione went straight over to her daughters bed and pulled the covers back allowing Draco to lay Daphne down.

"Mama did I do something wrong?" Daphne asked.

"No baby girl why would you think that?" Hermione said sitting down on the bed beside her and Draco sat down behind Hermione.

"Because I scared grandpa and grandma and you and daddy"

"Princess you have not done anything wrong but we do need you to do something for yourself and us"

"What's that daddy?"

"You are going to need to take some medicine twice a day for a very long time ok"

"I can do that daddy"

"Thank you princess goodnight"

Draco leaned down and kissed Daphne's forehead Hermione followed then they left the room. Once they were in their bedroom Hermione fell into Draco's arms and started crying.

"D-d-d-d-Draco I was so s-s-scared. I-I-I-I couldn't bear if anything happened to her" Draco rocked Hermione in his arms then when she calmed down he began to undress her. "lets get ready for bed Baby"

"C-c-can you just hold me tonight it has been a long day?"

"Of course baby"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione smiled as she answered the front door of the manor greeting her friends as they came through the door. Hermione was dressed in an emerald green A-line dress.

"Draco had to go to a last minute meeting so he will join us later" Hermione explained.

"Mione how is Daphne?" Ginny asked, Hermione explained everything that happens after they had left the gala. "Oh she thought she was in trouble"

"So you must be Mr James Potter" Hermione said getting down to his level.

"James Sirus Potter ma'am"

"Please call me mione"

"Ok"

Hermione led them to the drawing/living room where her children and Narcissa was currently occupying. Harry and Ron looked around the halls noticing that it was so dark as the last time they were here. The walls were cream with brown wood floorings but it was not just the light colours that changed it was the children's drawings and photo's around that gave it a homely feel. They were shocked to see a couple of house elf's around the place.

"Mione what happened to spew?" Ron asked

"it's S.P.E.W Ronald and to answer your question it is still in action so to speak. It is to give rights and benefits to the elf's that want to work and set free the one that don't. Honestly the only house elf that I've come across so far that wants to be free is dobby. All the house elf here gets paid, their own room, days off and under no condition are to harm themselves."

Hermione opened another set of large doors which was to the drawing room. James, lily and rose ran over to the Scorpius, Daphne and the twins.

"Mr and Mrs Potter so nice to see and to you to Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley" Narcissa said shaking their hands.

"Please call us Ginny and Harry Mrs Malfoy" Harry said as Ginny placed Albus next to Orion and Haden.

"Then call me Narcissa. Now children who would like to come to the play area in the garden while your parents talk" she asked the children.

"Me" they all said raising their hands bar the 2 year olds.

"Narcissa are you sure they can be" Ginny trailed off.

"I am sure I can handle anything they throw at me" she said leading the older children out of the patio door with Albus , Orion and Haden toddling behind.

"Is she going to be ok" Katie asked.

"Believe me Cissa can handle them." Hermione said taking a seat on one of the love seats, Ron helped Katie to sit on the sofa while Harry and Ginny sat on the other love seat. "So Katie how did you and Ron meet?"

"Well I was employed as the assistant to the dress maker 'madam Rosetta' when Ginny came in looking for her wedding dress and we became good friends. I was invited to the wedding that's where I met Ron and we had an instant connection. The next day he turned up at my work with a bunch of flowers and took me out to lunch. Not 2 months later he asked me to marry him. I didn't want to wait to be his wife so we had a small ceremony 2 weeks later."

"Wow, I never thought you for a romantic" Hermione said making Ron blush. "So it the bump a girl or a boy?"

"A boy" Ron smiled brightly. "So how is the ferret treating you?"

"Really Ron you shouldn't talk ill of your cousin" Hermione smiled confusing everyone in the room. "Oh you didn't know. Well you really should look into your family tree"

Harry chuckled.

"Oh I don't know what you are chuckling about he is your cousin as well you are actually closer to Draco than Ron"

"Doesn't that mean Ginny married her cousin?" Katie asked.

"Well distant cousin but yes"

Draco chose that moment to enter the room. He made his way straight over to Hermione and kissed her sweetly on the lips then turned to their guests.

"Baby what did you said to your friends?" he asked sitting down and pulling her to him. "They looked stunned"

"Just what I pointed out to you about the blacks family tree"

"Oh how we are related. Harry don't worry it's not like Ginny is your first cousins I think it is about 5th or something like that." Draco smiled

"Well on a different note I think that you son has a crush on my daughter and I do not like it" Ron expressed

"Ron they are only 6. So what if they have a crush, let it be" Ginny told her brother "I for one thinks it cute Scorpius is a very handsome boy"

"I know he takes after his father" Hermione said kissing Draco on the lips. "But as you have seen he is rather shy always has been"

"So a look alike but not personality wise" Katie asked.

"The only time I have seen Draco shy is when he propose to me?"

"How did he propose?" Ginny asked.

"Well it was couple of day until graduation and I had gone to library to have some quite time. When I got to my usual spot I saw Draco pacing in front of the stain glass window. I heard him muttering to himself. I went up behind him when he stared out the window and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck causing him to jump. He turned in my arms and kissed me. When we pulled away Draco blushed and got down on one knee and whispered 'I want you to be mine and only mine' then he blushed once more hiding his face in my stomach."

"Oh the big bad slytherin blushes" Harry and Ron teased him.

Draco just smiled.

"Oh and did I forget to tell you we had sex after I said yes the we did it on your desk" Hermione added causing Ron and Harry to pale.

"Mione when did you become so mean."

"I wouldn't call it mean pay back maybe"

"Why?"

"Nobody tease Draco but me" Hermione said in a low sensual voice as she ran her hand down Draco thigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Today Hermione found out that she was pregnant with their fifth child and now all she had to do is tell Draco and her children. Since the reunion Hermione saw her old friends a lot more and have become important to her life once more. Two weeks ago Katie gave birth to Hugo Arthur Weasley; he has thin feathery red hair and chubby cheeks. Hermione was tucking Scorpius into his bed when he asked her something.

"When I grow up will I get married?"

"Of course if you want to"

"Even if her daddy doesn't like me?"

"In my opinion that it doesn't matter if their father doesn't like you as long as they love you"

"Good I want to marry Rose"

"I know baby"

"How?"

"Because I'm your mother I know everything"

"oh ok" with that he snuggled down into his covers and fell asleep.

Hermione left the room and wandered down the hall to hers and Draco's room. Draco was already in bed only in pyjamas bottoms with black thick rimmed glasses that he wears when he is reading, reading the daily news. Hermione took off her silk dressing gown revealing a baby doll negligée. Draco looked up from his paper and whistled as she climbed into the bed.

"Draco what would you say if I said I wanted another child?" she asked snuggling into Draco's side.

"I would say let's get started" Draco through the paper on the ground and took of his glasses and placed them on the side table and kissed Hermione.

Hermione decided that she would tell him after. Draco trailed his lips down her neck nipping as he went. His hand wondered her body as Hermione's did to his. Once their night clothes were off their bodies Draco lined himself with her core before buried his erection. After an intense love making Hermione laid her head on Draco chest.

"I'm pregnant"

"That was quick" he joked. "When did you find out?"

"Today I took 3 pregnancy tests then called Healer Watts and he confirmed it. I'm 3 ½ months along"

"I love you Mion"

"I love you to. Do you want to know the sex?" Draco smiled and nodded his head. "Your clue 'is that no boy will be coming near'"

Draco remembered saying that when Daphne was born.

"We are having a girl?"

"Yeah a little girl"

"No boy is coming near them even if I have to follow them to school" he said hugging Hermione to him.

"Now Draco how am I going to bond with my girls when they are married pregnant if boys can't go near them." Hermione said in a sad tone.

"Baby as long as it is not pregnant then married I can deal maybe"

Hermione chuckled before falling asleep in her husband's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Today Scorpius was turning 7 and the house was all hustle and bustle as Tiny, Cookie and Petal the house elves help Hermione and Narcissa set up the drawing room for his party. Scorpius was still asleep while Orion, Haden and Daphne were playing in the play room with Hermione's parents and Draco was collecting the cake from a muggle bakery, they had requested a broom shaped one. Hermione love hosting birthday parties for her children and I gave her pleasure when they smile and awed at the party.

Hermione's stomach was barely showing, she was 4 months along in her pregnancy and with the help of an empire waist dress hid it. Draco smiled as he watched Hermione put the last minute details on the presents; he had already put the cake in the fridge. Draco loved the detail she put into all their parties and presents. Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist; he pressed his lips to her neck.

"Baby this is brilliant"

"Thank you Draco, shall we wake the birthday boy up?" Draco mumbled in agreement.

Hermione turned in his arms and kissed him before they walked to Scorpius room. Scorpius liked his lay in very much and if Hermione let him he would lay their all day but don't get me wrong Scorpius was not lazy. It was 9am and the party was to start at 11am. They snuck into his room and over to his bed, Hermione sat down beside him before kissing him on the forehead.

"Wakey, wakey baby boy"

"Mummy I told you I'm not a baby" Scorpius said as he rubbed his eyes.

"And like I told you, you will always be my baby even if you are thirty, married and a father" Hermione kissed his forehead again "happy birthday"

"Thank you mummy"

"Happy birthday Scor"

"Thank you daddy" Draco lifted Scorpius into his arms and swung him around on the spot.

"Now what would the birthday boy what for breakfast?" Draco asked taking Hermione's hand and carrying their son to the dining room.

"Mmmmmm bacon sandwich with sausages and hash browns" scorpius said while scratching his forehead "oh and scamble egg and beans and tomatoes and mushrooms"

"Ok baby boy that is what you will get" Hermione said

When they arrived at the dining room the twins were in their highchairs next to their parent's chairs, Daphne was sitting in-between both of her grandmothers while her grandfather was across from Jean.

"Now being the birthday boy you get to sit at the head of the table" Draco said sitting on his chair.

After they ate the family moved to the drawing room where Scorpius was amazed at what his mother had done for him. The balloons were shaped as snitches and brooms. They had 30 minutes until the party started.

Scorpius received a practice broom from Draco and Hermione, against her better judgment, along with a set of quidditch training outfit and a couple of books. Narcissa gave him a pure white kitten which he named 'Dragon'. Jean and Robert got him a large box of Lego and a box set of Ronald dual books and several DVDs. Daphne made her brother a scrap book of pictures of them and their family.

As the party started friends and family arrived. Scorpius was playing with BJ and Jasper (Theo and Millicent son) but when he saw a familiar red hair he ran the door. Rose was wearing a white party dress with roses decorated all over.

"hiya Rose" Scorpius said hugging her.

"hello Scorpius" rose said kissing him on the cheek.

Scorpius took a hold of her hand and took her over to his friends. Ron was left their looking shocked as Katie laughed moving toward Hermione while holding onto their 3 month old son Hugo. After the party finished and after his brothers and sister were put to bed he waited in his bed for his mother and father to come in and say goodnight. Hermione came in first and tucked him in then Draco came and kissed him before telling him he had to go to work. Scorpius frowned he knew his mum didn't like sleeping alone so he got out of his bed and walked down the hall to his parents room. Scorpius climbed into the bed and snuggled to his mum.

"Scor is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I hear coz daddy had to work. I'm the man of the house when daddy is not here." Scorpius mumbled "you don't like sleeping alone so I'm here"

Hermione smiled wrapping her arms around Scorpius bring him closer to her. "Thank you baby boy"


	7. Chapter 7

Draco came home at 10pm after the meeting; he walked up to the twin's room and checked on them then Daphne. When Draco checked on Scorpius he couldn't find him but found a note.

'Daddy, I'm with mummy. love Scor'

Draco walked down to the room he shared with Hermione and when he opened the door he found his wife sleeping on her side with Scorpius curled to her. Draco changed into some pj bottoms and crawled into bed. He watched Scorpius eyes flutter open.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi daddy"

"Scor what are you doing in here?"

"Mummy doesn't like sleeping alone so when you went to work mummy would be alone"

"You are a very special boy, thank you"

"Can I still sleep here?"

"Of course you can"

When Hermione woke the next day she saw both Draco and his mini Draco (Scorpius). Draco was lying on his back with his left arm behind his head and his right arm resting across his stomach and Scorpius was laying the same way. Today Molly and Arthur were coming back from romaine from seeing Charlie at they were going over to grimauld place for Sunday lunch. Hermione got out of bed and walked over to the walk-in wardrobe and picked out a white gypsy skirt and green tank top showing off her baby bump. Once she was showered and dressed Hermione made her way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. When it was all cooked Hermione placed a warming charm over the food and went to wake her children up. Hermione walked into Daphne's room, Daphne was dressed in a white blouses with a black over dress she sat reading her favour book beauty and the beast.

"Daphne, can you go and wake daddy for me?"

"Sure mummy" Daphne hurried from the room.

Hermione walked into the twins room Haden was threading toys from his crib to Orion. They called 'mama' as Hermione walked over to the crib and picked Orion out of the crib changed his nappy and dressed him in a baby blue stripped t-shirt, faded jeans and white trainers. Then Hermione dressed Haden in the same outfit apart from Haden's t-shirt was royal blue. Hermione walked the toddlers down to the kitchen where Draco stood pouring himself some coffee. Draco wore jeans, white button down shirt trainers his wardrobe had changed over the years and Scorpius was dressed in a green stripped t-shirt but the rest of the outfit was the same the twins.

After breakfast Hermione held Orion on her hip and held Scorpius hand while Draco held Daphne and Haden in his arms and them apparated to the hall way of number 12 grimauld place. They were greeted by James running up to them with rose tagging along.

"Hi Scor you want to play in my room until dinner is ready" James asked as Draco placed Daphne on the floor "you can come to Daphne"

They ran off up the stairs as Ginny came to greet them.

"Hi, mum and dad are not here yet but everyone is out in the back garden. We are having a BBQ"

They followed Ginny to the back garden and placed the twins down on the blanket with Albus. Neville and Luna walked over to them with a 6 month boy in Luna's arm.

"Hermione it's great to see you sorry we missed you at the reunion but I was having Lex."

"Oh Luna Neville he is so cute. How have you been? What have you been doing?"

"Well Neville is the herbology professor at Hogwarts and also head of Hulfflepuff. I help out when needed but I mainly look after my children. We have a four year old called Zeon and she is off playing with Lily and Rose. How about you?"

"Well I married Draco and I have four beautiful children and another on the way. Scorpius is our oldest he is 7 now he is quiet shy and sweet. Daphne is 4 ½ she smart as a whip and very polite, she is a bit more outgoing than Scorpius is. They are off playing with the other children, Orion and Haden are the little blonde monsters sitting by Albus they are like harry and Ron were in school always getting into trouble."

"I told you that they were together" Luna told Neville.

"I know dear" Neville answer "Luna told me in our last year that you two had got together and I didn't believe her"

"Oh Neville how could you" Hermione said in mock horror.

Not long later Molly and Arthur turned up and brought Hermione and Draco into a warm hug that only Molly Weasley could give. She did give Hermione an ear wagging about not keeping in touch but it was all forgoing when she saw the children. That night Hermione and Draco shared their bed with all of the children. Poor, poor frustrated Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was now 6 months pregnant and she was extremely horny. Being her luck Draco was at work but she couldn't wait until tonight so she was planning on going there. Hermione did both of her columns from home so she was with her children. Daphne and Scorpius were at Harry and Ginny's for a sleep over while Orion and Haden were with her parents. Hermione looked in the mirror to check her outfit one last time. She was wearing on of Draco's button up shirts, leggings and black boots. Draco always loves it when she wears his clothes.

Hermione collected her bag from the bed and flooed to the office. Hermione had not been there in a while not since she found out that they were pregnant again. Once Hermione stepped out of the fireplace she was greet by everyone. Hermione walked through the large bullpen area until she came to her husband's office. Draco had mentioned that he had to hire a new assistant as his old one had left due to her pregnancy, but she had never met her.

Hermione recognized her from school she would have been in about 3 years below her and Draco, she was a slytherin. Her name was Theresa Corner and she had shamelessly flirted with Draco on actions but Draco failed to notice. Men. Hermione walked up to Draco office door and was about to open when Theresa spoke.

"You can go in there Mr Malfoy is in a meeting and is not to be disturbed" she said not looking up.

"Oh funny Draco didn't tell me he had a meeting today and he always lets me know if he has a meeting" Theresa looks up.

"Mr Malfoy does not need to tell the likes of you his business now he doesn't wish to be disturbed. If you continue this I will have too chucked out" Hermione ignored her and reached for the knob but her hand was swatted away. "Listen I don't care if you are pregnant or not I will throw you out myself"

Hermione hormones took over and she crumbled to the ground in tears. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene. They had gotten used to Hermione's hormones over the years and nobody had refused her entry to her husband's office before. Even if he was in a meeting she was allowed in and most of the people Draco, blaise and Theo done business loved Hermione and welcomed her with open arms as like for Pansy and Millicent.

Jenny Blaise's assistant came over and helped Hermione into the nearest chair which happens to be Theresa's.

"Hermione what's the matter dear?"

"This girl won't let me into Draco's office" Hermione blubbered out.

"Hey there's no need to cry I will get Draco for you" Jenny open the door. "Mr Malfoy Hermione is here to see you and she is in quite a state"

Draco appeared through the door and saw Hermione crying.

"Baby what's the matter?" Draco asked bring Hermione into his arms. "Is it the baby?"

"Mr Malfoy it appears that Theresa was being unkind to Hermione. She was not letting her into your office"

"Why not?"

"You were in a meeting and you said you were not to be disturbed"

"And there was one exception to that"

"Yes your wife"

"Hermione is my wife"

"But she can't be she is a mud blood" Hermione flinched at the word and Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione's growing frame.

"You are fired" Draco simple said before turning to Jenny "can you please find me a new assistant"

"Of course"

Draco brought Hermione into his office where her best friends Harry and Ron sat. Draco sat down in his chair and brought Hermione onto his lap.

"Hermione what's the matter?"

Hermione's mood changed from upset to angry.

"What's the matter? well I'm horny, his stupid assistant wouldn't let me in then she said the she didn't care that I was pregnant she would throw me out herself, I'm horny, I want to make love to my husband and you guys are still here and oh yeah I'm horny" Hermione finished but folding her arms.

"Mione we didn't need to know that you are horny" Ron said a little red.

"We will leave and speak to you tomorrow Draco and see you both tomorrow" Harry said casting a slicing charm over the room before dragging Ron out.

Draco nuzzled her neck.

"So I hear that my wife is horny?"

Meanwhile outside Draco's office.

"I don't know how she missed Hermione and Draco's wedding portrait or all the pictures of her and the children, her and him." Harry said to Ron.

"Why did she have to yell at us?"

"Ron I'm pretty sure she yelled at us a lot for getting into trouble at Hogwarts"

"Yes but she didn't use the word horny quite a lot"

Back in Draco office.

Hermione had UN tucked his shirt and undone his trousers while Draco had undone most of the buttons on his shirt she was wearing and removed her leggings. Draco began sucking on her neck.

"Draco I can't wait any longer I want to have your big fat cock inside me now!" Hermione almost screamed.

Draco loved a horny pregnant Hermione she was begging for it more than normal and her language became crude. Draco waved his wand and the contents of his desk disappeared, he laid Hermione down on his desk a peeled away her knickers.

"Draco, fuck me"

Draco a lined himself with her core before thrusting into her.

"Oh god"

"No baby just Draco" Draco thrusted in and out of here until the climaxed. Draco quickly helped Hermione to dress before cleaning the 'sex' off of his desk and making the folders and picture appear.

"Draco the children won't be home until tomorrow" Hermione started as she made patterns on his shirt with her fingers. Draco quickly pulled Hermione out of his office and into the fire place. Before the flames went up Draco's lips were on Hermione's.


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a review telling me that I should get Draco to cheat on Hermione. Now I would never do that but it gave me an idea. I hope you like this.**

"Hermione had Draco ever cheated on you?" Katie asked out of the blue.

"No" Hermione answer a bit taking back from the question "why?"

"I saw him yesterday looking cosy with a young blonde"

"Katie, are you sure because if you're not keep your mouth shut. I know Draco would never cheat on Hermione, I know he was a player in school but he would never" Pansy defended her friend will trying to breast feed her 3 month old daughter Phoebe. "And you have to be careful you know what pregnant woman hormones are like"

"I'm just tell you what I saw"

Hermione got up and flooed to Draco work.

"Mrs Malfoy how is you?" Annemarie Draco's new assistant asked.

"I'm fine" she snapped before storming into Draco's office. She was shocked when she saw the interior. All the family pictures were missing and the childrens drawings.

"Mr Malfoy has had his office redecorated all of the old stuff has gone"

"Does that include me?" Hermione snapped and felt a pain got through her body.

"Mrs Malfoy?"

"Were you out with my husband yesterday?"

"Yes but I'm not allowed to tell you why"

"Where is my husband?" Hermione shouted

"On lunch with Mr Zabini and Mr Nott"

"That's great" Hermione said before doubling over with water rush down he legs.

"Mrs Malfoy is you ok?"

"No my waters just broke"

"Oh my god oh my god" Annemarie started to panic as she watched Hermione sit in Draco's

"Pull it together woman you're supposed to be a ravenclaw"

"What do I do?"

"Call Draco tell him my waters have broken and I need him now"

Annemarie dialled Draco's mobile.

"Hello"

"Her waters broke" Annemarie shouted down the phone.

"What?" Hermione took the phone off of her.

"Draco its Hermione 1) if you have cheated on me so help me I will chop you dick off and feed it to fluffy 2) my waters have broken so get your ass back to your office and take me to the hospital"

Within seconds the phone went dead and Draco appeared in his office. Draco rushed to her side.

"Baby what is this about me cheating on you? I would never do that you are perfect and you are mine why would I want anyone else?"

Hermione broke down in tears.

"K-k-Katie saw y-y-y-you being cosy w-with Annema-a-a-arie yesterday"

"Mion for the smartest witch you are a right dummy, what is next week?"

Hermione thought as Draco picked her up bridal style.

"Your birthday silly, Annemarie was helping me pick out a present for you" Draco flooed to the hospital.

"My wife waters have broken. The name is Malfoy" he told a healer who quickly showed them to a private room.

"The healer will be into see you soon"

"Why would you believe Katie anyway?"

"Draco you don't know how difficult it is being your wife some times. I get evil looks off of girl who want to be with you, I've had death threats and hexes thrown at me over you. I love you with all of my heart but I wonder sometimes if you would rather be with a prettier witch" Hermione said with a sad tone.

"Baby I love you and only you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world there is nobody that can hold a candle to you, never was never will. Never doubt that. Now we about to welcome Isadora Paige to our growing family." Draco leaned in and captured her lips. "On another note where are our children?"

"Oh shit I got hormonal and left them and Pansy's" Hermione said in horror. "I'm a horrible mother"

"Baby that's not true you are a wonderful mother and if they are Pansy's they will be alright but if it will put your mind at ease I will phone her"

"Yes please"

Draco dialled Pansy's number.

"Hey Draco, Hermione was very upset and flooed out is she ok?"

"Hi Pansy she is fine though her waters have broken and we are at the hospital. Are you ok with the children until my mother can pick them up?"

"Yes that fine the older ones are watching that beauty and the beast film that Hermione had brought. Do you know that story reminds me a lot of you and Hermione?"

"I know I thought that two, Daphne loves it along with Scorpius. How are Haden and Orion?"

"Sleeping"

"Cool"

"I will see you later because phoebe need me bye"

"Bye" Draco hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. "See nothing to worry about"

Hermione grabbed his hand a squeezed it as a contraption came. 3 hours later Hermione was ready to push, Draco stayed by her side throughout the labour. After nearly 45 minutes of pushing Isadora Paige Malfoy took her first breath.

An hour later Narcissa , Hermione's parents and the children showed up along with Ron. Ron apologized for the upset that Katie's words had cause and she honestly thought she was doing the right thing then left. Narcissa and Jean cooed over their new granddaughter while holding on to one of the twins. Scorpius and Daphne climbed on to the bed to have a better look at their sibling.

"mummy are you ok you were crying when you left Auntie Pansy?" Scorpius as very conserned " I heard it was something about daddy?"

"I'm fine baby boy, mummy was just being silly and was upset with daddy for something he didn't do"

"well that's silly but your not silly"

"thank you baby boy"

Scorpius crawled on to Hermione's lap and looked at Isadora then kissed her on the forehead.

"Draco where are the photos and drawings then?"

"Being reframed"


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since Isadora was born and Hermione's hormones had semi gone back to normal. The day after Isadora was born Annemarie came in to see how she was doing. Hermione apologies for her actions and Annemarie took it. Annemarie explains that she had no desires for Draco as she bats for the same team and that she had a girlfriend.

Today was Hermione's birthday and Draco had organised with the help of Narcissa, Jean, Harry, Ginny and Ron a party and he had the prefect present for her thanks to Annemarie.

Draco had got her a charm bracelet with charms of events and things special to them, envelope, a witches hat, a book, a wand, a rose for the first flowers he had brought her, mistletoe where they had their first kiss, a wedding and engagement band, and a music note for her wonderful voice. This year Draco was going to sing for her in front of everyone. Draco had gotten the first initial of their children's name charms for Hermione from the children.

Draco woke early and made her favourite breakfast with the help of Cookie the elf, then he carried it up to the master bedroom. Hermione was awake and feeding Isadora when he got there so he placed the tray on the bed side table. Draco climbed back into the bed and started kissing her neck.

"Happy birthday baby" Draco said moving to kiss her on the lips.

"Thank you"

Draco nuzzled his head on her shoulder and watched his daughter feed he never tired of seeing this. He raised his hand and stroked the mousy brown tuff of hair. Isadora was the first malfoy child with brown hair and Draco was happy. Isadora stopped feeding so Hermione brought her up to her shoulder and began bumping her. Draco bent down and licked the excess milk from Hermione's nipples then pulling her tank top up covering her up.

Draco and Hermione looked up as the door opened, Scorpius holding Orion's hand and Daphne holding Haden's hand came in they were all carrying a card they had made. They climbed onto the bed with the help of Draco.

"happy birthday mummy" Daphne and Scorpius said in unison and passed over their cards. While the twins shouted "ammy day mama"

"Thank you my babies" Hermione said kissing them each.

After breakfast they all got ready and Hermione opened the present from her family then at 12 o'clock everyone arrived and the party started. Once the presents were givin and the cake was cut Draco called Hermione over.

"thank you for coming to celebrate Mion birthday with us, now every year Mion sings for our children and I on our birthday now please don't laugh at me but Mion im going to sing to you"

The music started and Draco started to sing to Hermione.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "

I say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

[Verse 2:]

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah"

Hermione was crying with happy tears, who knew Draco had a beautiful singing voice. Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I decide to skip a couple of years due to the fact the idea's I came up with were repetitive. I hope you like it.**

7 years had passed once more; Teddy Lupin and Victorie were head boy and girl and were in their final year at Hogwarts. Scorpius, James, BJ, Rose, Jackson and Xander Theo and Millicent children, Dominique Bill and Fleur's daughter and Zeon were going back to Hogwarts to do their third year whereas Lily and Daphne were just starting. Albus, Haden, Orion and Hugo were 9 year old trouble makers and would often be behind any pranks, Phoebe was a 7 year old chatter box and she was best friends with Isadora who was also 7.

Hermione and Draco had two other children Tristan who was 5 and Demitry who was 2. Draco said to Hermione on their wedding night that he wanted to have more children than the weasley but Hermione said no more after Demitry. Not that they had taken or done anything to stop another child being conceived.

When they arrived at platform 9 ¾ Draco noticed some old faces that he hadn't seen since the reunion. Crabbe and Goyle, Astoria who had tried to flirt with Draco, Theo, Blaise even though she was married and had a four year old Divine, she had married Cormac. Crabbe who had dated Lavender for two months before she said she was with child, after the baby was born left him with Eloise their daughter she was also 4 at that time of the reunion. A woman stood talking to Crabbe she has long brown curly hair that was done in a loose plait and she was holding a little boy around Demitry age then it dawned on him that she was wearing the same clothes Hermione was wear. He made his way over to them.

"Vincent I'm glad to hear about that."

"Well she was a terrible mother and I have not clued how she had ended up n Gryffindor so I am glad that she signed the custody papers"

"Dada" the two year old called as he saw his father coming over.

Hermione turned and gave Draco a worried look.

"Dray where is Tristan?" Draco kissed Hermione on the lips and answered.

"With Scorpius, how are you doing Crabbe?"

"Fine Drake I'm engaged to Daphne"

"Daphne as in Daphne Greengrass"

"The very one"

"You lucky man"

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"Dada tumble" Demitry giggled out.

"What I mean is that she is a lovely woman that will make him very happy"

"Mmm nice save" Draco looked around "how is Eloise?"

"Strangely moody at the moment and she hasn't hit teenage years. I feel for you mate you have two girls"

"Thanks but no guy will become within 30 miles of my baby girls"

"Don't be so sure mate last time I saw Daphne she was very good friends with Potter's son"

"Mummy, daddy" Tristan called running up to them.

"Little man you are supposed to be with Scor" Draco said picking him up.

"Scor when to the toilet so I stayed with BJ when a girl ran up to him and kissed him. Then he pulled her into corner"

"Did he say a name?" Draco had always been worried that BJ would corrupt his little Daphne.

"E-l-o-i-s-e" he pronounced very clearly.

"WHAT" Crabbe screamed causing everyone to jump; Crabbe marched over to where Tristan was pointing to and ripped BJ away from his daughter. "Keep your fifthly hands off of my little girl"

Blaise and Pansy ran over to their son with Phoebe and their 5 year old Lucas.

"Zabini I believe this is yours" Crabbe said pushing the 13 year old to his old friend.

"Hey mate what is going on?"

"You son was corrupting my little angel"

"Mate Slytherin's aren't angel"

"Mate" he spat "she is only 11 keep your son away from her and she hasn't been sorted yet"

Crabbe pulled Eloise back over to the Malfoy's and kept her there until they boarded the train.


	12. Chapter 12

Once aboard the train BJ found Eloise and brought her to the compartment. Before they enter he pushed her roughly against the wall and kissed her. He had missed her, their parents never new that they were dating. They had met in muggle London at a café, she was with her friends and he was with Scorpius. At first he thought she might have been a muggle but he asked her out anyway. Scorpius was the only one who knew that BJ was dating someone. After they pulled away they entered the compartment. Scorpius scowled at BJ.

"I ask you to keep an eye on Tristan for 5 minutes and you leave him. What if he was taken?"

"Sorry mate"

"Whatever. Hello Eloise"

"Hello Scorpius"

"do you know any one else?" he asked and Eloise shock her head that's when Scorpius manners kicked in. "well this is my sister Daphne next is Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, Zeon Longbottom, Dominique weasley, Jackson and Xander Nott, and James Potter"

"Nice to meet you all" she notice how close Scorpius and Rose were and James and Daphne were. "So are you two and you two together"

James jumped up

"What no why would I like Daphne" Scorpius scowled at his friend while Daphne scowled at James to.

"What is there something wrong with me?" Daphne asked.

"No that's not what I meant"

"Am that ugly you are disgusted?"

"No your beautiful"

"Then why wouldn't you like me?"

"Um, I'm digging a hole for myself aren't I?"

"James knows not to go near my baby sister because he is a bit scared of my dad" Scorpius said.

"And you're not afraid of Uncle Ron" James quipped "yes sir, no sir, whatever you say sir"

Scorpius got up out of his seat and walked to Rose bent down and kissed her full on the lips. Rose melted into the kiss. Scorpius pulled rose to standing before sitting down in her seat and pulled her down to sit on his lap. They broke from the kiss with everyone staring at them.

"I'm guessing uncle Ron does not know"

"No daddy does that's why he has hawk eyes whenever Scor and I are together. He keeps muttering 'I won't let that son of a ferret take my Rosie poise" Rose shrugged snuggling into Scorpius.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts the new students were sorted into the houses.

At malfoy manor- master bedroom.

Draco was trailing kisses down his wife's neck. Hermione giggled at his attempt to distract her from sorting the photo. Hermione was about to given when she heard a tap at the window.

"Oh a letter from Daphne"

"_Dear mum and daddy,_

_I'm writing to let you know that I was sorted into Slytherin even though the hat said that he could see a lot of mum in me oh well. Scorpius said he could keep an eye on me better there and he had revised a howler from Mr Weasley so can you talk to him. _

_Mum dad do you think I'm un attractive because my new friend else asked if there was something going on between James and he got all defence and said 'why would I like Daphne' am I that bad?._

_With all my love _

_Daphne"_

"I'm going to kill that boy" Draco growled out.

"Why"

"How dare he make my princess feel like that who does he think he is and what the hell is up Weasley's butt"

"What do you mean?"

"How dare he send a howler to my son?"

"Don't worry knowing Rose, she had sent him a howler"

-At grimauld place-

"Harry, Lily sent us an owl. Ron you have one to" Ron and Katie were over for tea.

"_Hey mum and daddy_

_Guess what I got sorted into Gryffindor and Daphne got into Slytherin along with BJ girlfriend Eloise. I've already been asked out by this guy but I turned him down. Talk to you later._

_Love Lily _

_P.s mum you might want to hit uncle Ron"_

"why my lily pad?"Harry said sadly.

"_**Daddy,**_

_**How dare you sent Scorpius a howler, how do you like it? Scorpius and I are together and we plan on being so for a very long time. If you don't like it then tuff, I love him and he loves me.**_

_**Rose"**_

"oh and here another one"

"_**Ronald Weasley,**_

_**How dare you send a howler to my son, You are acting like an immature child. They are together and so help me if you harm even one hair on my sons head I will not be accountable for my actions.**_

_**Hermione Malfoy"**_

Ginny then hit Ron over the head.


End file.
